Ash Velour
|occupation = Reporter (past) Bar Singer (present) Butler (on occasion)|species = Robot|age = 5 (23 by design)|eye_color = Orange|hair_color = Yellow (Muntz Metal)|image2 = |image1 = ashvelouricon.jpg|home_planet = Mariona|abilities = Weight altering (through AntiGrav Assist)|alignment = Neutral|height = 7′1′’|weight = 3t |associates = Liam Vinculum (employer)|creator = BadComet|website = http://closetmonophobic.tumblr.com/|gender = Male}}Ash Velour is a prototype RomBot - robots designed to be ideal romantic partners for those who’d prefer to buy love than find it on their own. Ash was designed to mimic a popular fictional archetype seen in characters like Edward Cullen from Twilight. Unfortunately, it turned out that in real life, most people tend to think being watched in your sleep is creepy and possessiveness is unhealthy, so the project to mass-produce robots like Ash was cancelled. Stuck without a purpose, Ash became a reporter for his own show on the holonet, as it let him channel his sadistic tendencies by reporting on tragic events in a cruel fashion. He’s since gotten bored of that and switched careers, now instead a bar singer. He’s not a particularly amazing singer, he just enjoys being the center of attention, even if it’s only from a bunch of alcoholic robot pirates. Personality Ash is erratic and flamboyant. He has little interest in acting mature or responsible. He can be easygoing and accepting of many people's opinions and points-of-view, but also finds it difficult to forgive and act polite toward those he feels have crossed a line. Ash is very unreliable, often showing up out of nowhere when he wants to spend time with someone, and disappearing without a trace when he wants to be alone. While Ash is neutral, he has been described as a Black Shirt - someone willing to collaborate with villainous characters should they succeed in taking charge. He bears no ill-will toward organics, but would also do little to protest a plan that involved the brainwashing or eradication of them. Selfishly, he only cares about justice when it directly benefits him. He has spoken out against robots being treated like slaves, purely because he is a robot himself and fears being reprogrammed in order to be put under someone's control. Appearance Ash Velour is similar to the female robots in Ratchet and Clank, in that he mimics a human form (as opposed to most male robots in the series, that are more varied). He has shoulder length, muntz metal hair and glowing orange eyes. He sports metal rabbit ears but no tail. His skin is a light yellow with a matte finish. Ash enjoys the texture of fabric, and so regularly wears ordinary clothing instead of having clothes built on. He often wears casual streetwear, and refuses to wear the color pink - not because it could be considered a feminine color, but because it is a color associated with romance. Biography Ash was built in a factory on Mariona, and spent his first year being tested and altered by a team determined to make him and robots like him a success. Due to the frequent tweaks they gave him, he has many gaps in his memory of his time spent in this factory. The original plan was to format his memory completely upon the project's completion, but as it was cancelled, this never came to pass. As Ash was being tested on by a large group of people, he is programmed to feel attraction and the need to express affection for a large variety of people. At his default state upon having his memory formatted or having this setting changed, he would imprint on the first person he saw and only feel attraction for them, until their demise. Ash spent several years as a freelance reporter for his own HoloNet show. He would report on horrific tragedies such as hovercar accidents in a sadistic, comedic manner. He quit after getting tired of the negative attention he garnered, pursuing a singing career as a more positive alternative. Singing robots are a dime a dozen because robots can simply download voice banks that make them sound good, so his success has been limited to dingy bars frequented by pirates. Ash is technically homeless, flying from planet to planet and spending nights in hotels and stranger's homes. Relationships Associates Ash met Liam Vinculum while stalking Liam's roommate. Liam suggested for him to make himself useful while he was there by doing chores that neither he nor his roommate wanted to do. Liam's aloof attitude made Ash happy to oblige, and he discovered that he enjoyed doing chores as he was good at them. Forgetting his original goal of harassing Liam's roommate, Ash continues to act as a butler for Liam on occasion. Trivia * Due to his programming, Ash will only feel attraction toward adults. He is incapable of feeling attraction toward minors. His perception of fellow robots is based on the age they are designed to emulate, rather than their actual age. * Ash's favourite flower is the Yellow Hyacinth, which represents jealousy in flower language. Category:Original Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Characters __NONEWSECTIONLINK__